This invention relates to a golf practice device with a retrievable tethered ball and which is usable for practice under replicated golfing conditions.
Favorable golf practice requires close simulations to the actual techniques and equipment of the golfer. A perfected stroking procedure is an important technique as well as stance, foot positions relative to the ball, hand grip, etc. Use of "favorite" golf clubs is an important psychological factor in golf practice as well as the individual requirements associated with club handle, club shaft length, club heat shape, etc.
Performance of techniques such as putting, chipping and bump and run practices all involve stroking and retrieval of the ball. Retrieval by normal practice methods involves searching for a stroked ball, walking to it, picking it up and returning to the same or similar site for a repetitive stroke. This is a time consuming effort that does not enable close replication of practice strokes.
This invention consists of a light compact fixture which mounts on the shaft of a golf club and contains an assembled retrieval reel and line, ball holder - eyelet line guides, and a tethered ball. The fixture is readily removed and fastened to shafts of all golf clubs for practice purposes without marking or damaging the golfing equipment.
Use of this invention enables a golfer to use a favorite golf club, stroke a practice ball, retrieve it and replay it while maintaining identical foot positions, left hand grip and ball spot location. This invention also enables the retrieval to be rapid and less tiresome with respect to searching, walking and bending. Therefore less physical strain is expended in practice and more practice strokes can be performed within the golfers practice period.